


Pancakes

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also sorry if theres any mistakes its late and i dont wanna revise, guaranteed or your money back, kris uses they/them pronouns, seriously i finished this at midnight, taking away my phone only makes me write fluffy gay fanfiction at 11:00, this fic is so sweet and fluffy it rivals the fluffy boy himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Summary: Kris and Ralsei make some pancakes, lightener-style.loosely based on this otpprompt. i just got the idea of pancakes halfway through and ran with it: https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/170890343843/person-a-looks-at-person-b-and-gently-cups-their
Relationships: Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pancakes

“I was thinking we could do it the lightener way today.”  
Kris nodded. They had just suggested pancakes earlier, and Ralsei had, of course, enthusiastically agreed. However, rather than using his fire magic and doing it the traditional darkner way he was used to, Ralsei wanted to shake things up a bit.  
Kris had to go back up to the light world for a bit, but when they returned, they had brought everything needed to make pancakes lightener style.   
“Let’s make funny face pancakes,” Kris said. Seeing Ralsei’s confused expression, they elaborated, “It’s a light world tradition. You make pancakes and decorate them with frosting and candies and whipped cream to make a face. At least, in my town it is.”  
“Interesting! Susie’s told me about shaped pancakes before, but never decorated.” Ralsei took their backpack, which was full of all the needed supplies, and set it on the table. “Come on, let’s put our aprons on.”  
Ralsei put his apron on and Kris followed suit. Both aprons were pink, frilly, and handmade by the fluffy boy himself, he had even embroidered his initials onto the ribbon used to tie the back.  
Speaking of said ribbon,Kris encountered some trouble while trying to tie it.  
“Here, let me,” Ralsei said. Upon seeing the picture-perfect bow Ralsei had tied for himself, Kris nodded at him and turned around to let give Ralsei easier access to the ribbon.   
A few seconds of awkward fumbling and extremely close contact later, the bow was tied. Ralsei pulled Kris in for a hug from the back, and Kris put their hands over his as a way of returning the gesture.  
“I suppose this means you’re done, my prince?” Kris teased.   
Ralsei giggled at the nickname. It never failed to make him blush. “Correct,” he said, kissing his partner on the cheek, “Now let’s get working. You have a lot to teach me about lightener cooking!”  
“Right,” Kris said as Ralsei pulled away. “Come on, help me unpack my bag and i’ll explain what everything is as we take it out.”  
~~~  
“Deciding to make pancakes was such a good idea, Kris!” Ralsei said. “But, um, save the chocolate chips for when we decorate them. We have plenty in the batter already….”  
Kris reluctantly put the bag of chocolate chips back on the counter. Ralsei continued to stir the batter until the thickness was just right.  
“Done!” he exclaimed, taking the spoon out of the bowl with a flourish. Unfortunately, some of the batter came with the spoon, and said batter landed right on Ralsei’s cheek.  
Kris, who had just finished heating up the griddle, noticed.  
“Love, you have something on your face.” Kris turned the griddle down to low, then walked over to Ralsei.  
“Do I?” Ralsei said,holding his hand to his face. “Where?”  
“Allow me.” Kris gently cupped their hands around Ralsei’s face, earning a blush from the prince. They swiped their thumb along his cheek, effectively removing all the batter.  
“Is-Is it gone?” Ralsei said.  
Kris stared at him in contemplation for a few moments, still leaned in close. “The batter is,” they finally said, “But you have something else on your face.”  
“Oh? And what might that be?”  
Kris pulled Ralsei forward and before he knew it their lips were meeting. Ralsei kissed back on instinct, having been used to it from dating them so long already, but the unexpectedness of it took him by surprise.  
Kris pulled back, grinning at the fluffy boy’s fully flushed face. “Me.”  
Ralsei blinked a few times, dazed, then the realization set in and he burst into a fit of giggles.   
“Kris, how silly! You know you don’t have to use excuses to kiss me.” He winked at them.  
“Yeah, I know. But getting you by surprise means I get to see your adorable blushing face.” They scratched the back of their neck, suddenly awkward. “Of course, if you don’t like surprises, I won’t do it again….”  
Ralsei gently took their hand in both of his and brought it back to their front of their body, now sandwiched in between them. “It’s okay with me, my knight. I love surprises.” He kissed their hand and Kris became a blushing mess of their own.  
~~~  
“Hey, Ralsei,” Kris said.  
“Hm?” Ralsei looked up from the pancake he was decorating.  
Kris took a moment to take in the sight: Ralsei looking at them with his big, pink eyes that perfectly matched his apron; the way he rolled up his sleeves and cuffed them to free up his hands; the way he’d ditched his hat long ago to let the world see his face; and how he was still in perfect pose to be decorating his pancake save for his head that was now turned to look at Kris.  
They grinned as they held up the plate with their just-finished pancake on it. “This one’s you.”   
The pancake was, in fact, Ralsei, and it mimicked his flustered expression from earlier as best as a decorated pancake could.  
Ralsei stared at the pancake, but soon got distracted by his partner. They had discarded their gauntlets and armor, leaving only their bodysuit and scarf on to free up their hands. (Armor can get quite heavy, you know, and in relaxed moments like these Kris preferred to discard the extra weight to let themselves relax.) They had tied their hair back and put in some hair clips to allow themselves to see better, showing off their deep crimson eyes, which were currently assisting their playful smile in making a teasing expression.  
Eyes falling back to the pancake, Ralsei’s smile grow tight.  
“Very nice, Kris,” he said, embarrassed, but soon that look of embarrassment shifted to a sly one. “I actually did one of you, too.” Ralsei held up his place, which showed a Kris pancake that perfectly encaptured their own flustered expression from earlier in detail that should be impossible for a pancake.  
“...Touché,: They said after looking the pancake over. “I’d say we’re even, then.”  
“Indeed we are.” Ralsei booped his partner’s nose. “Now, let’s finish decorating! This is a wonderful tradition and i’m glad you showed me it.”  
Kris couldn’t help but smile as they watched their boyfriend work. Once the two of them were done, Kris kissed him on the cheek, and then they had a lovely meal of the pancakes they made together.

**Author's Note:**

> the pancakes tasted extra good since they were made with the shared love of these two. thanks for reading!


End file.
